


The Red String

by Ashthelame



Category: Internet friends - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashthelame/pseuds/Ashthelame
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, some can see their own string and others. Soon enough, some people fall for others soulmates, asking if close friends can cut or knot their string to break the soulmate curse. When you cut or knot your string, it can grow back to the person you fall in love with, for the soulmate who is unaware, it grows back to another person and they have to restart their search over again. With people make the right or wrong decisions?`





	The Red String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle/gifts), [Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat/gifts), [Olivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia/gifts), [Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary/gifts), [Myself ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+%3B%29), [bella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella/gifts).



The life of an antisocial loser is hard, you get bossed around and your only friends are across the state. For this group of people, it was the best thing they would ever wish for. They are a group of 7 girls, and almost all of them gay or at least bisexual. These people were know as, The Gaylettes. When this day takes place it will be a day they all hope for, the day they all finally get to see each other face to face. The only thing that will be problematic is who their red string is attached to. Let's start the day before, October third, 2024.

 

The beginning of fall, or for the short 19 year old Isa, she would say it's just becoming Christmas time. Isabella, the beautiful loving bisexual, we start with her morning in Nevada. She wakes up to the sounding alarm of her clock, which she dumbly forgot to turn off after school. Today was a Saturday; a day Isa would enjoy spending all day talking to her friends. She grumbled awake, feeling her eyes close again before shooting back up as her alarm started blaring. She cussed at her clock under her breath, rubbing her eyes as she switched her alarm off finally. Isa checked the time, 7:00 o'clock am for her, but only 10:00 o'clock for her friends across the state. She grabbed her phone pulling it, only to hear the pop of her charger unplugging from the pocket of the phone. Since she yet again, woke up later than her friend probably have, she saw the 300+ notifications that kept rolling in, "Jesus fucking hell guys." she mumbled scrolling through the various messages. She stopped at the first message she had read and started reading, mostly seeing it was about memes or new musicals they had found. She noticed a few people missing from the commotion, Ashley, Bella, and Belle. The absence didn't startle her, for Bella had a real life along with Belle and Ashley always slept in late. 'Hey.' the female wrote shortly sending it and watching them all scream her name. Out of all the people in her group, everyone obsessed over her. She got the most compliments than anyone in the whole group chat, the ones she cared the most about was Belle. Little Isa couldn't deny she had the smallest of crushes of the female, but who didn't. Even though everyone fangirled over how pretty Isa was, they couldn't deny how outstanding Belle was, she was almost perfect per say. She smiled watching her fangirl over her vague comment of, Hey. She sent a photo, one of her hand over her mouth like she was about to cry. She captioned it, "You guys are too nice, oml I love you all!" Sending it she noticed the one girl in particular screenshot it, Olivia. Olivia was a new recruit to the friend group, and Isa had mixed feelings about her. She felt uncomfortable with how obsessive she was over her. Olivia sent the photo screeching out, 'OMG, YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL AND YOU DESERVE SO MUCH.' Isa cringed at the usage of caps lock, sending thanks with an emoji heart. Taking to Olivia's side, just the very notice from Isa made her light up, letting herself squeal at her phone, "God, I can't believe someone as pretty as Isa wants to be my friend. If only I knew if she shared an even deeper connection, like I do."

 

Finally after at least a good two hours Ashley rolls in groaning about how she wants to die, she would be known as the emo of the entire group. Though she would not really kill herself, though she has tried, she loves her friends and would not put them through all the grief. Though in her mind she feels as if there's a slight chance they would shrug and find a new friend to replace her. This girl is a tall 20 year old with very sensitive feelings, which makes her very easy to cry when even a slight joke about her is a bit rude. She has never dated, nor had a first kiss making her also very new at having a relationship, but not at crushes. Ashley had a crush on someone in the group, but because she will read this I won’t expose my own crush. She messaged the group, at least hoping for someone to notice, but as usual nobody did. She smiled to herself, “wow, I love when my friends ignore me.” She spoke to herself, letting a sigh escape her lips. The girl hated living in Michigan, but there are always benefits, like getting all seasons unlike her friend Cat in Florida. She finally got recognition from Isa, one of her closest friends in the group. She’d usually claim Isa as her favorite, but actually her real favorite would have to be Mary. Ashley could never get enough of the girl who was claimed as the memer, whenever Mary would even notice her, even if it was just for one comment or word, Ashley would smile and/or get nervous. See when I said I wouldn’t expose Ashley’s crush, yeah that was a bunch of bullshit. She can’t stop talking nor thinking about the girl. Ashley would always give into the female, even if she knew that she would never like her back, I mean once she had Olivia ask Mary out for her on her instagram account. Ashley pussyed out and deleted the message after it wasn’t read and it was badly written, and she felt she wasn’t ready to neither be in a relationship nor know how to make Mary happy.

 

Ashley smiled when Isa screamed at her about how much she loves her, feeling herself smile she responded back to her, ‘You’re amazing, woa I love you.’ She waited for maybe someone else to notice, but nope everyone was already in discussion with each other. She noticed Mary being present and felt that’s all that really make her happy, even if she didn’t respond to her being alive and in the chat. She started to rant on how she just awoke and still felt tired. Ashley rubbed at her eyes, her step mom had woken her up at 11, even though she went to bed at exactly 3 in the morning, just so she was caught up and didn’t wake up to 600+ notifications. She placed her phone down and went to grab her tablet when she heard the ding of a notification and frowned, seeing it was from an old friend, Noah. She let a breath out that she had no idea she was holding in, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. The last time that she and him talked, he called her a faggot. She answered him, a bit harshly since all he said was ‘hey how are you?’ He responded in a mere minute or maybe even a few seconds, almost like he had nothing else to do except talk to her. She told him to fuck off, she didn’t want to be associated with the liked of him, especially since he always made her feel insecure and like shit. He acted very calm, unlike she was, he just wanted to talk making Ashley feel really confused and scared. She told him to leave her alone, she didn’t want to hear it, she didn’t want to talk to him. She didn’t need his toxic again, she didn’t want to fall for him again, she just didn’t need this right now. She muted him, switching back to her other chat with her friends, saying some weird person texted her. As usual they asked for screenshots, but she refused, knowing he sent new messages and she didn’t want to open them and satisfy him. She pushed the thought of Noah out of her mind, focusing back on the fact everyone was now focused on her, usually she’d love the attention, but right now she wanted them to go back to what they were just discussing.

 

Skype is something that the group uses often, but sometimes they don’t use it at all. Today was a day people were in and out, which meant that Skype was not used. Cat on the other hand, was anxious to talk to the people she has know for at least seven years. She had been on all day, and yet people kept coming but not having time to Skype, or not being in the right place to Skype. Cat was a 21 year old female with the height of at least 5’8. She was what the chat referred to as the mother, which meant we were all her children and Abi was our father. Yes, indeed, Cat and Abi are dating, but recently they have been fighting and Abi has been coming on less and less. Cat also secretly has a crush on Belle, and she gets help by the almighty Isa. Cat and Isa both know of each of their crushes on Belle, but yet again Belle is oblivious. If we take Belle’s perspective, she likes Cat back, but she respects that Cat and Abi are dating, she doesn’t want to be a home wrecker after all. As for Abi, she liked another.

 

Abi, oh how to start with her, she’s definitely different than everyone else in the group. She likes this girl who everyone else hates, a girl named Jackie. She hates us and we hate her, but yet she states she wants us to leave her alone, she always crawls back to us. She’s constantly talking to Abi and Abi talks about how much we talk smack about her. See what the group doesn’t know is how backstabbing Abi is, but soon enough. More like they do already know because Cat has Abi’s account password and snoops through her dms. Back into the group chat where we were planning out something that would change everyone’s life forever, meeting tomorrow because we are all free. Let’s start when Belle comes on and again brings up how much she enjoys Disney, then Ashley coming on stating she’s been saving money to go to Disney and they should all meet there tomorrow. Let’s see how this chat went on;

 

**The Gaylettes**

**Browneyedbluebird:** Ya’ll I really enjoy Disney.

 

 **Ramsweeneys:** Bitch me too, and everyone who is normal.

 

 **Sheisamythicbitch:** Shit, are you gonna fuck peter pan again next time you go?

 

 **Ramsweeneys:** Yall what if I told you I could get all of us tickets to Disney?

 

 **Browneyedbluebird:** s c r e a m. We’d all get to meet!

**Ofbitchesandbulimia:** does it have to be Disney though. Why not somewhere we all would enjoy, like Louisiana? Plus, Ashlye I don’t like Disney so fuck you.

 

 **Ramsweeneys:** Ashley* and doesn’t Jackie live in Louisiana? Why would you wanna go there, there is so much more at Disney.

 

 **Sheisamythicbitch:** Why don’t you want to come to Florida, you could come to my house finally?

 

 **Ofbitchesandbulimia** : Maybe I don’t want to go to your house anymore. You ever think about my feelings.

 

 **Sheisamythicbitch** : You ever think about my feelings? You’re never on anymore Jesus. We’re coming here and that’s final.

 

 **Kvrtkelly:** whAt is happENing

 

 **Ramsweeneys:** We’re all going to Disney tomorrow and going to meet each other, its v exciting.

 

**End of chat**

Basically Ashley had made everyone super happy for the next day except Abi, she wanted to go see Jackie, the one she calls her friend, her only friend. Plus Bella, she had to cancel her plans to go to Disney with us. Bella had plans to go out with her girlfriend Larissa, which she had to cancel, but she’s bringing her girlfriend along with her to Disney.

 

            Bella sat in her bed, texting her girlfriend about how sorry she is that she had to cancel their date so she could go meet her best friends. She let a sigh escape her lips, “ Dammit,” she cursed out, something she did rarely. She decided not to lecture her friends on what they made her do, they were all happy they were going to meet. Plus they didn’t need to feel bad that Bella couldn’t go on a date. She could always go on a date another time, or this could be counted as a date. Bella was happy with her girlfriend especially since according to their strings, they were soul mates which make them very understanding of each other. Bella stared at the red string tied to her pinkie. She pulled at the string lightly, feeling it being tugged back, it’s how they both tell each other I love you without verbally stating it. Bella let a smile form on her face, her girlfriend understood and knew she really loved her friends and wanted to meet them for as long as they’ve all known each other. Larissa really enjoyed that Bella at least invited her to come along with them, which she immediately agreed to go. She would do anything to at least be along side Bella, the person she deeply loved with all her heart.

 

            Abi on the other hand was straight up pissed off due to how she was treated by both Cat and Ashley. She wanted to go meet Jackie, maybe even go out with the girl, if her string would let her. Obviously never met Jackie nor Cat, she had no idea which her soul mate was, either way she’d cut it if it was to be attached to Cat. She let out a sigh, “damn.. Maybe I can some how get out of this situation.” the girl thought deeply, thinking maybe she could just decline the offer to go, which is exactly what she did. She told the group chat she did not want to go to Disney, she did not enjoy the theme park, nor did she enjoy roller coasters. She told them she was sorry, which was a totally lie, and that she would try to make it to the next gathering I few ever had one. This made Cat mad, very mad and conflicted and upset. She was feeling betrayed, even a bit unloved. Her own girlfriend wouldn’t come to meet her because she didn’t like Disney, such a petty reason for a petty person. Cat had to do something, but did she have the courage, she wanted to break up with Abi. She knew Abi didn’t love her anymore, her refusing to come see her was such an obvious clue. A single warm tear rolled down Cat’s cheek, and she didn’t cry a lot, she rarely would cry from what the group knew. She didn’t want to be associated with the girl. She didn’t know how to break the girl’s heart, sure she did it before, but she truly loved Abi, but she knew Abi never felt the same. Not now anymore at least, and that’s what broke her. Soon enough Cat had cried herself to sleep. She couldn’t handle the pain, and she passed out from exhaustion. Soon the whole group chat feel asleep, in hopes tomorrow would be great fun filled day.


End file.
